Glee Live, Final Night
by NayNay4Hemo
Summary: HeYa SMUT but fluffy build up. It's the final night of the Glee Live Tour 2011 and Heather and Naya just can't keep their hands off each other. Two/Three Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I'm all about Heya, and this is my first ff so pleeeese be nice, this is my view of the last show but I used things that happened in previous shows too. So most of the stage stuff is true for all to see on youtube, a good reference= www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=yzApX9Xeu3o (there's a part 2 as well, it comes up on related video's) I hope you guys enjoy. SMUT means no kids read please! And I apologize if my grammar isn't perfect.**

***not new, just edited so it's easier to read***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :'(**

Glee Live, Final Show.

The cast love doing the live shows for the reason that they are allowed to do what they want, to a certain degree of course and staying in character. And this was their final show on the glee live tour 2011 so they were warned that there was going to be a couple of surprises that none of the cast knew only Zack Woodlee, their stage director and of course Ryan Murphy that had thought up all these 'surprises', which secretly made all the cast rather nervous.

They were about to be called to the stage when Heather came running back to her and Naya's shared dressing room where Naya was sat at the vanity doing vocal exercises in the mirror. As soon as the blonde heard this she couldn't help herself with a mocking "MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOR MOOOOR" as off pitch as she could possibly manage. She tried to put together some quick witted comeback like usual, but had nothin' to her disappointment. "Your not funny you know."

Heather found the chapstick she was looking for, then went over to Naya and bent down, resting her chin on the tan shoulder and began applying the strawberry flavored goodness onto her lips, where Naya's eyes have been locked since she appeared there. "I'm totally funny and you know it" Heather said with a wink through the mirror as she put the cap back on.

"ALL CAST TO THE STAGE, CURTAINS IN 5." Came from the speaker above them.

"Come on sweet cheeks, your voice is awesome." Heather said now standing up from where she had been leaning down. Naya was smiling shyly at the compliment, then Heather swiftly leaned down and kissed the side of Brunette's head and ran for the door, knowing what was coming next...

"HEATHER YOU JUST GOT A LOAD OF YOUR GREASE ALL UP IN MY HAIR!" Naya squealed running after her, slamming the door behind them. "I'm soo gonna kick your ass!" She said to the blonde when Heather taunted her tongue out and a 'na na na nana' grin firmly planted on the dancers face.

They'd reached the end of the tunnel backstage and were now waiting for their cue's to go on stage and fist bumping the rest of the cast good luck and everyone got into position, Naya was at the same side of the stage as Heather and all the other cast were on stage opening with Don't Stop Believing and just as they were about to head on stage for the next number, Heather whispered seductively into Naya's ear "I was waiting for you to kick my ass" then ghosted her tongue over the shell of her ear.

Naya was starting to get pretty turned on, just from the feel of the blonde's chin on her shoulder, no matter the sultry voice that had just been whispering to her, she didn't even have a chance to look back at Heather before she was ushered onto stage and was forced to concentrate on doing her job.

When it was time for Heather's solo Slave 4 U, she grabbed a bottle of water from the table where all the other cast were dancing and chatting trying to decide who could booty pop the best while Heather wasn't around, she stayed to watch to watch Dianna make a fool of herself then walked off laughing making her way to the front of the stage, where they would sometimes go to watch each other, seen as they could get the best view in the house infront of the barrier.

She settled at a space hidden from most eyes at the side of the stage and was instantly mesmerized by the way the blonde could dance better than anyone she had ever seen and this number didn't half show it off, she was wearing the tiniest of hot pants and the green chiffon scrap of material that barely concealed her perfect breasts. Naya watched every movement in great detail, her mouth gaping slightly when Heather did a particularly sexy move, allowing fantasy's to play out in her head of her doing the dance for her and her alone and preferably by the end of the song for her to be wearing even less.

Coming back to the moment she see's Heather toned dancer legs within arms length, her eyes travel from the heeled shoes up to the top of her bare legs, past the denim shorts onto her toned stomach that was rolling to the music, past the green material and then she was looking directly into the girls' eyes and she'd never felt so much heat from a stare before and then Heather winked at her and carried back up the catwalk, nearing the end of the number, but she made sure look back over her shoulder and gave her ass a quick whip with her hand while looking her dead in the eye.

The slickness between Naya's thighs was getting to a point she where it needed to be taken care of, yet she still had at least another half hour to go before she would be in the sanctity of her hotel home.

The lights went out and Mark started singing Fat Bottomed Girls from somewhere in the audience turning everyone's attention to Mark and away from the empty stage, Naya inwardly groaned as she felt someone press themselves against her back and their hands encircled her slim waist, locking their hands together infront of her then she felt her breath tickle her ear for the umpteenth time that night, "you like what you saw huh?" All Naya could do was gasp. Heather was seriously pushing the friends boundary and there was no way she hadn't realized this.

Naya was developing a serious blush and her heart was pounding out of her chest. The brunette had yet to open her eyes since the blonde had appeared behind her to continue her torture, yet when she felt the pale hands unlock from around her waist her bottom lip jutted out in protest but when one of the hands slid down the front of her jeans adding a delicious amount of pressure to the seam and she didn't even try to contain the moan as it passed her lips and her head fell back onto the taller girls shoulder when the hand in question was directly over the place she needed it most and then it was gone and so was Heather.

Before the crowd turned their attention back to the main stage, she secretly moved herself under the stage so she could get into her next outfit and try and cool down, so she can actually make it through the next hour without a cold shower.

Then it was Born This Way, Heather was walking back up the catwalk pushing Kevin in his wheelchair as Naya began walking downstage looking at Heather to find her eyes stuck solely on her chest where lebanese was written in large black letters and the obvious assets hidden underneath.

Naya thanked God for her dark skin and stage make-up, that stopped the pink in her cheeks being obvious to anyone but her and she was the one facing the roomful of thousands, as they got closer together the blonde moved her eyes up to Naya's face and grinned like a schoolgirl, raising her hand to her for a high five which Naya gladly met then her eyes widened as she felt the dancer give her a swift ass slap and continued on wondering what had gotten into Heather today, the two had always flirted playfully and Naya would go to bed alone and try to get some release of the frustration the blonde had left her with, did she even realise what she was doing?

While The Warblers were on she had time to change into her outfit for the duets section and get her make-up touched up, never bumping into Heather until they were getting the cue to go on and take their seats on stage, Heather sat next to Dianna on the back row and Naya sat at the front on her own.

When Chris and Lea got up to sing 'Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy' Naya could hear some movement behind here and she'd bet $1,000,000 that it was Heather fooling around, she would never just sit and watch, never. Yesterday the guys showed her a video from one of their previous shows and Heather is watching and copying everything Naya does, while she was completely oblivious to the foolery that was going on behind her.

And then see saw a chair out of the corner of her eye, she looked to her left just to make sure the carrier of said chair was not going to accidently wack her over the head with it and when she saw those cat-like eyes staring back at her she couldn't help but smile at her moving her chair as close to Naya as possible.

They started messing around and Naya whispered into the blondes ear "At least I can keep an eye on you sat there" Heather gave her a confused look wondering what she had been caught out on. "Last night? I watched a video of you mimicking me, y'know when you do it infront of thousands of people with camera's at the ready, its hard to keep secrets."

At this Heather turned to face Naya laughing uncontrollably, the tanned girl just smiled thinking how beautiful she looked when she was laughing like that almost as carefree as a child.

They started dancing along with the music provided by Chris and Lea, Heather would put her hand infront of the smaller girls' chest to add to the hiphop chest pop she was trying to pull off, which was pretty good really, after Heather and Harry she was pretty confident she was next on the list of best dancer, mainly because of all the sleepovers she had shared with the girl sitting on the top of that list.

As it was nearing the end of the song, the blonde girl started kicking her legs out to the beat giving the brown eyed girl a quick look up and down, seeing this Naya decided to copy, kicking her leg out at the same time. "They really should employ us as choreographers" Heather quipped, continuing to flick her legs out.

Naya watched as she swapped her mic to her left hand, reaching behind the brunette with her now free right hand, where she expertly found Naya's bra strap through her clothing and flicked it playfully, but not enough to make it obvious on Naya's face what she had just done and the tanned girl can only laugh cause it would probably not be wise to jump the girl and show her exactly what the blonde had been doing to her all night.

Instead she just continued to laugh and when the last big beat were about to happen, they both looked to each other confirming they would go for a big finish together. Which they did, laughing all the way to the last note. While Dianna and Chord did their duet Lucky, Heather moved her chair again to the opposite side of her, Naya had a theory that Heather found it physically impossible to stay still.

While she was in her own little world filled with thoughts of the girl sat next to her. She was brought out of her thoughts by the girl herself, who gently kicked at the leg she had crossed over towards the dancer. Naya's blank face was greeted with Heather laughing at her gormless look, triggering the latina to start laughing too "Your making my cheeks hurt Heather." The taller girls only response was laugh harder at Naya's pout.

Both girls started to do the Hawaii dance almost at the exact same time, the tanned girl often thought she knew exactly what Heather was going to do and when, like she knows Heather better than she knows herself. And at that moment Naya wanted nothing more than to have contact with the girl, that she couldn't help but think of in a non-friendly sense. Suddenly her prayers were slightly answered when Heather took Naya's hand in hers between their chairs.

Heather squeezed her hand, bringing the brown eyes level with the piercing blue, "wave" was all the blonde said. And with that Naya raised her opposite hand and moved her arm to begin the wave, that the girl sat next to her had asked for; she hadn't once denied Heather anything and there was no way she was going to start now.

After the wave was past Heather, Naya could focus on how nice it felt to have their hands connected, without even thinking a tanned thump brushed gently over the pale skin at the back of Heather's hand. And when Heather squeezes Nay's hand tighter in her own, she smiles even wider, both keeping their eyes firmly on Harry; where the wave was currently lingering. Nobody in the whole room knew the electricity that Naya was feeling at that moment solely from the hand wrapped around her own.

Naya was quickly trying to mentally prepare herself for her duet with Amber and shake off the distraction that was Heather Elizabeth Morris. "...But you know what, when's it gonna be about me?" It was Santana talking but in her head she was thinking 'when is it gonna stop being about Santana and start being about her'. When Amber finished her line, she got up to start the number only to be slightly thrown off once again, this time by anouther firm slap on the ass; which had been more and more recurring in the last few shows, she couldn't help but smile at the thought that Heather couldn't keep her hands off her, like she was an addictive drug.

She sung River Deep, Mountain High alongside Amber as pitch perfectly as she could manage with the lustful thoughts that she was having running through her head just wishing Heather would step up the teasing just a little bit more so she could get a little relief that wasn't from her own hand; which just frustrated her more.

And when it was time for the booty shake choreography, the part she'd actually struggled with cause she didn't have much booty to shake, so Heather had offered to swing by her house to help her with it; where they had ended up falling asleep on the floor in the living room, the blonde using Naya's stomach as her pillow.

Naya snapped out of her thoughts when her gaze dropped onto the dancer at the back of the stage shaking her ass matching Naya and Amber's choreography. Naya didn't even realize she was staring until she saw a flip of blonde hair just above that perfectly toned ass that drove her crazy, Heather had turned her head so that their eyes were locked, apart from when the latina's eyes drifted downwards; but only for a second before she forced them back up to her eyes.

She wasn't sure if she could take much more and after that number, she had the space of one song to change into her outfit for Valerie. Heather had ran offstage to get to her entrance for the klaine skit and get her microphone before she'd finished her duet.

Naya barely got behind the curtain when she was pulled aside by Zack, who revealed to her the big 'surprise', Naya was chewing on her bottom lip, obviously nervous, but she couldn't help the excitement that started to build inside her. She was about to go on stage to carry out Zack's orders when he pulled her back slightly and told her quickly that he'd told Chris and Darren but not Heather, and now Naya was terrified. She ran up the steps to the stage and walked up behind Heather, turning her around with her hands on the dancer's shoulder.

When the blonde saw who was turning her, surprise written all over her face as she looked over at Darren, not knowing what the hell was going on. A tanned hand had reached out for Heather's microphone, which she gave up after Naya brushed her thumb over Heather's fingers that were clenched tight around the mic. "Hi, Britts I heard you wanted to kiss someone, but you're taken." Referring to Darren. From this the word 'kiss' stuck out in Heather's mind as slowly realized what was about to happen. They both played the crown up a little knowing the significance of this moment to the Brittana fans. "I'll kiss you Britt." Heather reached a hand to the mic, wrapping her hand around Naya's as she pulled the mic to her own mouth.

"Okay I'll close my eyes." Naya was amazed that Heather could improvise Brittany so well, considering she was under an insane amount of pressure right now.

"Ready? Are you guys ready?" Naya said to Heather, with a meaningful look in her eye and then asked the audience. "One, two, three." They both closed their eyes, moving their heads closer together slowly, Naya felt Heather's breath tickle her skin and gasped at the closeness, within a second their lips met for the briefest of moments in the sweetest, most innocent kiss either girl had ever experienced.

When they separated, Heather was jumping up and down with the most genuine smile on her face, which seemed to be infectious as Naya also seemed to be smiling like an idiot. The blonde dove at the brunette hugging insanely tightly, with both their hands wrapped around the shared mic, Naya took the hint and let go of the mic, assuming Heather wanted to say something. The smaller girl held Heather's other hand in her own and began to pull her off stage, but her mind almost forgot how to walk when she heard the blonde say "I love her, bye." Her heart was pounding out of her chest, there was no need to say that but she did, she knew it may have been her heart talking but she hoped with everything in her that it was Heather who had just said that she loved her and not Brittany that loved Santana.

She didn't have time to think any further into it as they reached the dimly lit area below stage, still hand in hand. Heather let her go but not long enough for the smile to leave her face as the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist and began spinning her around so fast her feet weren't touching the floor, tanned arms wound around Heather's pale neck, holding on for dear life as she continued to swing them around in circles. "Heather...hahahahaa...stop...you're gonna drop me!"

"Nay Nay! I could never drop you...you're too cute to drop...hahahahaha"

"Ok, well if you don't stop...I think I might get jet lag!" With that Heather gently replaced her feet back on the ground, laughing at the obscenity of her statement, then laughing harder as Naya attempted to walk, almost face-planting into corridor wall as dizziness took hold.

"Awwww, look at you, you're like a hot mess right now Nay, this isn't platform 9 3/4, we have to use these things called doors." She watched her a little more and soon realized she was not going to get to wardrobe without a little help.

"Come on Nay, hop on before you hurt yourself." The latina begrudgingly jumped on the blonde's back, skipping to wardrobe as if she was as light as a feather, as Naya was wearing a dress she was careful not to give any passers-by a view, but Heather's hands on the inside of her knees, stopped her thinking too much and she just enjoyed the feeling, snuggling her body more against her back. When they reached their destination, Naya pressed her lips to a pale cheek and slipped down her back, touching her feet back onto the floor and walked infront of Heather to her costume rail. "Thanks, you make a good mule." The smaller girl threw over her shoulder, sticking out her tongue.

Heather stopped stripping out of her clothes, shock written all over her, leaning forward she slapped Naya's arm playfully. "Your spending waaay too much time with me Nay, I'm starting to rub off on you!" Those last four words went straight to Naya's core, and she had to swallow the moan that was threatening to escape from the lips that had just been on the blonde.

The dancers for Valerie were just exiting and everyone else had gone to get water before they changed for the encore, so they were alone getting changed, a costume assistant handed her the correct costume and she passed them her pink waistcoat and green dress she had just been wearing. She spots a pair of blue eyes on her through the mirror, where Heather was currently sitting getting her make-up touched up. Yes all of the glee cast had seen each other in their underwear but at that moment she felt like she was naked infront of Heather and only Heather.

She quickly covered up with her pink shirt and black skirt then sat in the chair next to the blonde; where she got to be seated for all of 5 seconds before she and Heather were called to stage. Naya shot out of the chair as fast as she could knowing she had to enter from the further side of the stage. She felt a hand on her wrist stopping her in her tracks, 'This wasn't the time for games, it's my freakin' solo and if she touches me anywhere I swear I will fuck her on this very floor' she thought, knowing exactly who the offending hands belonged to.

She turned around to face the girl with an aggravated frown in place, which immediately softened into a smile when Heather gently placed her forgotten hairband atop of her dark brown locks. Adjusting it slightly then admiring her handywork letting her hands fall to her sides, "perfect, now go kill it!" and with that Heather was gone.

Naya ran onto the stage belting out Valerie perfectly to the backing track and was met by Heather at the end of the runway, where she would dance around her abit. "..and in my head I paint a picture.." Heather was stood infront of her using her hand as canvas and mimed a paint brush in the other hand, her face the picture of concentration locked on Naya; similar to that you would see on a child trying to get their masterpiece just right. For Heather's cute interpretation of the lyrics the dark skinned girl blew her a quick kiss, that earned the brunette a quick smile.

She looked away from the audience briefly from time to time just so she could watch the blonde girl dance, probably her most favorite past time, not that she didn't see her dance when they weren't on stage, the blonde was partial to abit of showing off even when she wasn't getting paid. And who can blame her, she was an incredible dancer, the glee choreography did nothing to challenge her.

Naya swore that Heather always turned up an hour or two late when they were ment to be learning the choreography, just to make everyone else feel better about themselves when Heather picked it up after the first run through after she got there. Back on the stage Naya watched Heather shaking her ass at her and couldn't resist the temptation to equal the playing field and slapped her ass a few times before she got out of her reach, she was running backwards upstage as the song finished, soon to be joined on either side by Heather and Harry as they joined hands and took a bow.

But Heather didn't bow, she curtsied, pivoting towards Naya and kissed her hand that she was holding. As soon as she felt the wet lips touch the sensitive skin on the back of her hand, that sent electricity through her whole body. She turned her head from the floor towards Heather as she stood straight, with a questioning look in her eye. And the lights went out.

There was no time for questions, the lights were back up and everyone was on stage, on their marks facing away from the stage except Lea who had begun singing Loser Like Me, Naya was beginning to really lose it, she swore if she rubbed her thighs together she could reach orgasm right there on stage. She'd gotten to the second verse without any 'obsticules' until her and the blonde were stood side to side on the stage and Heather quickly switched her mic to the other hand, so her hand next to the latina was free to quickly squeeze her ass through her skirt.

The rest of the song she was in a complete haze, 'is it possible to need medical attention for being so turned on, and not getting any relief?' she thought as the song ended. And the confetti slushies were thrown out into the audience, Heather turned Naya's shoulder so she was facing the blonde, who then lifted her hand holding the slushie cup above her head and tipped it upside down, showering Naya with the cup of confetti and streamers, it amazed everyone how much colourful, shiny paper they could fit into those little cups.

Naya looked down holding out her arms as the mass amount of colourful pieces continuing to bounce off every part of her body with some squares getting stuck in her hair and on her shoulders and quite a few that had found their way into Naya's top and bra. Before her shower had finished she looked up through her eyelashes wearing a look of complete surprise mixed with laughter at how ridiculous and child-like the action was. Heather had done nothing but laugh hysterically since she thought up the idea, and when she brought the cup back to her side.

Both of them laughing so hard they almost had tears in their eyes. Heather wrapped her arms around Naya's neck as tanned arms slipped around the taller girls' middle, locking her hands around her back. Their shaking chests pressed against each other as they continued to laugh, "you look soo hot right now Nay Nay, like the cutest thing ever" Heather chuckled in her ear making sure to pinch her cheek as she let her arms flop back to her sides. Naya turned herself back to the audience, waving at them and laughing as a bits continued to fall off her arms as she waved.

They all ran off stage waving to the audience, Heather went down the steps at the side of the runway, Naya thought it would probably be best she follow her seen as that was the nearest exit and she was trailing a rainbow of confetti behind her, like fairy dust left by tinkerbell. And she did not want anyone slipping up and breaking an ankle on the stuff during the encore, that's exactly the kind of publicity they want for their final show.

After they were both through the black curtain they were in the dimly lit area that was below the stage, Heather turned around and faced Naya; who managed to stop herself just before bumping into the blonde. Naya looked at face wondering why she had stopped and not frantically changing into her leotard for Single Ladies like usual, but Heather was just looking at her like she had four heads. "You gotta little somethin..." she reached out her hand and took a single piece of confetti from her hair and dropped it on the floor. "All better!" she said with a smug smile. "I look like a human pinata Heather!" Naya whined mockingly stamping her foot for emphasis. Naya suddenly got scared when Heather's eyes widened larger than she had ever seen and her evil smile was just as large. "You mean if I wack you real hard, I get candy?"

HEATHER TO DRESSING ROOM ASAP!

"Ohh crap." Heather then reached behind Naya and slapped her ass hard enough to make her yelp in surprise. And then Heather was running down the corridor yelling behind her "You owe me candy!" And then she was completely out of sight.

Naya continued down the corridor making her way towards the dressing room and as she entered she saw Heather already in her leotard and just getting some touch-ups done in the mirror where she had been earlier. When the blonde noticed her presence she hopped up off the seat and passed a camera to the make-up assistant, who gladly took it when she saw the hot mess that was Naya Rivera right now.

There was another seven or so cast and crew in the room, that had took a quick glimpse and chuckled to themselves at the state Naya was in but didn't have time to start throwing jokes at her. Heather came and stood next to her wrapping an arm around her and Naya did the same. "This one's getting framed Nay Nay so make it good" Heather moved her hand down that had been resting on Naya's hip to give her ass a little pinch.

The woman behind the camera began to count down from three, Naya fixed a playful over done pout on her face while Heather pointed a finger on her other hard towards Naya, with her mouth open in a humorous surprised expression, the flash went off. And Heather was gone shouting good luck to the costume and hair assistants that had two songs in which to attempt to rid Naya of the confetti that was quite literally everywhere.

Naya watched the monitor as Heather tryed not to upstage Chris and Jenna as she preformed Single Ladies as flawlessly as the day they met and she was only on set to teach Chris and Jenna the routine but after Naya and most of the other cast members saw her teaching they pestered until she agreed to teach everyone, well everyone until she decided that Cory put together with the single ladies choreography was a health and safety hazard to everyone within a mile radius.

And it was that comment that made Naya wish that she would be around set permanently, and when she got a late night call from the screeching girl telling her that she was going to be playing Brittany the third cheerleader and that she'd see her tomorrow on set. She remembered that night doing nothing but smile from ear to ear, even while she was sleeping. And here she is doing the exact same thing two years on, three including Beyonce's tour, 'Maybe I can tease her about that later, it's about time I one-upped her for once.'

The screen went dark and within thirty seconds the blonde came rushing in carrying her stilettos, with her leotard already down at her waist and she continued to pull it completely off before she'd even stopped moving, how she did this without falling over Naya had no clue. She knew she was staring but she made no move to divert her eyes from the girl clad in only skimpy nude lingerie, that was sadly covered within seconds and she saw her back on the monitor just a moment after she had left and she was dancing by Kevin's side as he sang Safety Dance, this was Heather's favorite dance in the show and Naya could see an extra special glint in her eye every show when she was dancing to this song.

Heather had told her she liked it so much cause it was the kind of dancing she would do in her bedroom when she was thirteen and made her realize that was what she wanted to do with her life. That memory was pushed out of her head when Heather came rushing back in handing wardrobe her cardigan and taking the blue letterman jacket off them for Empire State Of Mind which Kevin had already started singing.

They still hadn't got all the confetti out of her hair but said it would have to do seen as there was only two songs left, Naya went to the opposite side of the stage to Heather and they went on at the same time, Heather was pulling faces at her as they went towards the centre of the stage, Naya trying not to laugh so much that it effected her "baa baa baaaa ba ba baa", and kinda managed but barely.

And before she knew they'd finish Somebody To Love and they were doing their final waves to the audience and running off the stage while the lights went out and everyone was running to wardrobe cheering and high-fiving each other as they went. "Hey Pinata, hurry up! I wanna get the first car back to the hotel." Hearing that Naya moved faster into her street clothes that consisted of skinny ripped jeans, a shirt, a blazer and some tan calf-length boots. They got back to the hotel and made their way towards their rooms which were next to each other and agreed they would take a shower and then hang out. Heather watched from her door as Naya frantically searched through her bag unable to find her key card for the room, "You lost it Nay?"

"Yeah, damn it, must of fallen out somewhere, I'll just go get another from check-in." Naya was annoyed and that was evident in her voice, she just wanted to go in her room, have a nice hot shower and remember all of Heather's touches as she brought herself some relief that was desperately needed, having to wait another five minutes was not something she wanted to know right now.

She walked past Heather towards the elevator when Heather stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder, turning her around gently. "There's no way your sleeping in there, who knows what pervert paparazzi found or stole your card and plans on snapping you in the shower or sleeping, that's not a new's story you want Nay. Come on." Heather pulled Naya into her room completely dumbfounded at Heather's rant but followed her into her room none the less, placing her bag down next to Heather's on the coffee table, slid off her blazer and kicked off her boots.

Then went and collapsed on Heather's king size bed as the taller girl mumbled that she was going for a shower first and she'd be out in fifteen, which Naya excepted with a half hearted "umm", and reached for the TV remote on the bedside table as the bathroom door closed behind Heather. Naya had no clue what she had put on the TV she wasn't paying any attention all she could think of was the uncomfortable wetness between her legs that got more and more intense the last torturous hour and the blonde that had had caused said wetness, that was currently naked standing under a heavy stream of warm water just a few meters away. Fifteen minutes, she had fifteen minutes.

Without being able to hold off any longer she un-buttoned her jeans and just wiggled them down a little so she could part her thighs enough for her hand to fit between them. She gave one last look to the bathroom door, which was still closed and water was still running, she was safe.

She moved a hand down her stomach and underneath her black lacy satin panties moving past the smooth skin, moaning softly as her fingers dipped into the pool of wetness at her core. She welcomed the thoughts of Heather back, as she moved some of her wetness to her clit, she imagined Heather in the shower, running her hands over her body, bringing foamy hands to her breasts and massaging them, moving a thumb and forefinger to pinch a nipple to a stiff peak letting her head fall back into the stream of water in pleasure.

Naya's breath was coming out in quick bursts she knew was getting close, moving her fingers down she slid two fingers inside herself pretending they were Heather's and moaned loudly, which she quickly muffled by slapping her other hand over her mouth.

Heather moved her head from under the water thinking she heard something but just shook her head when she heard nothing else and finished washing the conditioner out of her hair and moved to step out of the shower before turning the water off because she liked that the steam kept the room warm, after drying off her body with the soft white towel she squeezed as much water out of her hair as possible and put the damp towel on the counter and grabbed a clean one from the heated rail and wrapped it around herself. She reached in the shower to turn the water off, this time she definitely heard something.

Naya moved her fingers faster inside herself, grinding her clit on the heel her hand, arching her back as she felt herself reaching climax, "Oooh God Heeeeather!" her eyes slammed shut as she pumped her fingers faster, with her other hand pushed up her shirt, squeezing her breasts through her bra, "FUUUUCK!" The overwelming sensation swept through Naya's vain's as she released all the built up tension as she came on her own fingers, she kept rocking against her hand until the last lingering vibrations were thoroughly enjoyed. She took hand out her panties with a sigh and opened her eyes back to the real world, a real world that included real Heather stood at the foot of the bed, next to the bathroom door, clad in only a towel with her mouth wide open and her eyes bulging out of her head.

**A/N Want more? you know what to do :D Reviews are love**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay guys here's chapter 2. Apologizes that chapter 1 wasn't spaced out so well, I wrote it on my phone while on holiday and uploaded it at an internet cafe, so given the content I didn't want to hang around fixing the paragraphs, but I hope this is better though. Enjoy! Reviews make me write faster :D And thank you to every single person that left a review for paragraph 1, I love you ALL!**

Alarm bells were going off in Naya's head, how could she be so stupid, Heather would probably sue her for sexual harassment, god knows how long she's been stood there. There was no way she could come up with a rational excuse for her having her hand down her pants and screaming Heather's name so she thought she would just try to get out of the room as fast as possible and maybe Heather would simply forget.

She leapt off the bed pulling her jeans up and sprinted towards the door saying that she had to go, so quietly Heather barely heard it.

Heather was having trouble with basic functioning she barely remembered how to blink, she had just watched Naya touch herself and scream out her name when she came. Was she dreaming again? It was the moment that Naya's arm brushed hers as she passed her for the door, the contact had snapping Heather out of the daze she was in and she spun grabbing the tan hand; that was reaching for the door handle and used that hand to spin the shorter girl around and pushed her up against the door not stopping until her body was pressed into the brunettes completely.

Naya gasped completely surprised by the blonde pinning her to the door, then Naya's brain completely shut off as Heather pressed her lips gently on Naya's like the kiss they'd shared earlier onstage but more real and she couldn't help the moan that slipped out as the blonde ran her tongue over her bottom lip and Heather took the opportunity to let her tongue explore the latina's mouth pushing a pale hand into dark locks as their tongues touched and battled for dominance.

Naya forced their lips to separate when she thought she might pass out from lack of oxygen, but Heather didn't ease up on her advances, she began kissing down her neck reviling in the gasps and moans slipping from Naya's lips, she couldn't believe this was actually happening, she felt high, there was no other way of describing it. Then she felt the blonde's tongue trace gently pattens on her delicate skin there and Naya's hand automatically found it's way into Heather's still damp hair and held on for dear life as Heather tasted her skin humming with pleasure after a few minutes of being gentle the blonde couldn't hold herself back any longer and found Naya's pulse using her lips and bit down sucking her flawless tanned skin making sure to leave a prominent mark, Naya knew what she was doing and didn't protest, they had the rest of July off after they'd finished tonight's show, which meant she could wear her own clothes that would cover the mark in public and hell she didn't even have to leave the house in the next month if she didn't want to.

Heather moved from her neck back up to her lips and they both felt the need in the passion-filled kiss as their hands started to roam the others body. Heather's hands pressed flat against Naya's stomach over her shirt and she slowly brought them higher until they were cupping the brunettes breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze eliciting a louder moan that turned into a whimper as Heather moved her hands further up and grasped the open collar and pulled, buttons scattered across the floor and Naya brought her arms down to her sides to allow her shirt to slip from her body and onto the hotel room floor.

Heather's hands were immediately back on the hot skin she had exposed, moving her thumb along a rib and ran her hands over the expanse of her tanned back, driving herself crazy with need, the slick heat between Heather's legs becoming more and more evident as their scents mixing in the air around them. Heather only stopped pushing her body into Naya's for the split second that it took her to reach between the smaller girl and the door, unclasping her bra with ease which landed atop the discarded shirt.

Heather's lips left Naya's again, but this time the latina didn't have time to protest before a hot mouth starting kissing and biting at her small breasts, while her lips nibbled on the underside and flicked her nipple with her tongue and sucked it into her mouth. Naya's hand tangled back in the blonde hair holding her head to her, not wanting the amazing sensations that were running through her body to stop anytime soon. Pale hands moved from Naya's back down to her hips where she was met by the denim of her jeans that had been hastily pulled up, but not fastened, which Heather was grateful for as she hooked her thumps inside the tight denim and began tugging her jeans down her slender legs and kissing down Naya's stomach until Heather had pushed her jeans far enough down her legs that she could step out of them and kick them to the side leaving her in just her little black panties.

Heather broke the contact of her lips on Naya's hot skin, so she could look at her as she whimpered and fluttered her eyes open to find ocean blue eyes staring back into hers, and she saw fire in those eyes like she'd never seen before. The blondes thumbs hooked into her last article of clothing, the material that was hiding just how much she wanted Heather. The blonde silently asked permission with her eyes to which Naya nodded once then closed her eyes as the feeling of vulnerability that flooded through her. Heather sank to her knee's and slowly lowered her panties to her feet, noticing how wet they were and as Naya stepped out of them. This was the first time Heather had seen her naked and yes they were both confident and had been best friends for two years but at that moment she felt like a teenager scared to have sex for the first time and self-concious of how her body looked.

Heather looked at Naya's face and instantly saw that she was scared, she rose from her knees and used a curled finger under Naya's chin so that she would look up into eyes and she could take away any doubt in Naya's mind that she was nothing but perfect. And when their eyes met "I love you Naya." The three words Naya had heard quite a few times in her life but this was the first time tears had come to her eyes, she thought she was dreaming, she'd been falling more and more in love with the beautiful blonde each day they shared together but Naya always told herself that Heather would never feel the same way and she should lock away her feelings for her and throw away the key, so that she wouldn't get hurt more than she already did from seeing her almost every day. And now here she was hearing the words that she'd wished she'd hear from her one day, every time she blew out the candles on her birthday cake, every time she saw a shooting star and every time she threw a coin into a fountain, this moment is what she had wanted more than anything.

Heather watched the latina's face change from nervous to spellbound in seconds, her eyes twinkled from happiness and unshed tears and her smile was so genuine that Heather couldn't wait another second to prove her love to her and bent her neck down to the smaller girl and tenderly caressed her lips with her own, pure electricity flowed between both of them and they both hummed into the gentle kiss as Heather moved her lips up to Naya's closed eye lids and kissed each one trying to stop her tears.

She moved her head away so she could look, "Open your eyes Nay", the smaller girl fluttered her eyes open and she felt Heather's thumbs on her cheeks wiping away any stray tears, just like she had done last year when her grandfather had died and she had not told anyone and just curled up into a ball in her bedroom and stayed there crying until Heather had got worried and found her when she didn't answer her phone. She'd ran straight over to her and just held her wiping away the tears as they fell and told her that everything was going to be ok and after she had fallen asleep in her arms, Heather picked up the smaller sleeping girl and placed her gently on her bed and got in next to her and held her all night, then in the morning Naya told her about her Grandfather and how she wishes she had made more time to visit him even though she visited her family every holiday.

Heather left after she made her some breakfast and told her to take a bath and that she'd be back in a few hours. She'd eaten the breakfast and then cried a little more, then did as she was told and took a long bath that helped slightly and she had gotten out, wrapped a towel around herself and made her way to her room to find Heather adjusting something on the bedside table, it was a picture of Naya and her Grandfather when she was twelve at the family Christmas dinner, and then she looked around the room and saw about thirty other new pictures in frames of Naya and her family and a couple of her with Heather and some with the rest of the glee cast, she felt herself smiling as she examined all of the pictures in turn and her eyes finally landed on the blonde girl now sat on her bed that had done all this for her in record breaking time. She had gotten up from the bed and hugged Naya to her chest and heard her whisper thank you and Naya's world got better, actually Heather seemed to make her life better on a daily basis.

She smiled at the memory and was back infront of the girl that had just told her that she loved her, "I love you so much Heather" and then she smiled wider and sung the last line from Songbird "like never before" and they both laughed gently. Until Heather couldn't take not touching the girl that was completely naked infront of her any longer, their lips once again connected but this time both girls felt the fire between them, Heather pushed her still towel covered body into the latina's, scrunched her hand into dark brown hair and ran her tongue along her lips and was granted entrance almost immediately and their tongues pushed against each others battling for dominance. Their hands roamed roughly, as Heather's began to massage Naya's small breasts, pinching at her nipples, moaning into Heathers mouth.

Naya felt her wetness start to slip down her thigh as she got more aroused than she's ever felt in her life, and just as she was about the beg Heather to touch her where she really needed it, the blonde had sensed her needs before she even opened her mouth. The blonde's nails scratched her tanned stomach feeling the tight muscle tense underneath her fingers, when she reached her hips Heather moved the soft pads of her thumbs along the sensitive skin there, Naya's moans were driving the blonde insane, she couldn't even remember what city they were in, all she knew was that if hearing Naya moaning uncontrollably was the last thing she would ever hear she'd be fine with that.

Her hands reached the front of Naya's thighs and she slowly traced circles towards the place between her legs that was throbbing with need. Tanned hands clutched at pale shoulders as her legs threatened to give out, Heather moved a single finger up the length of her dripping wet pussy. Naya's head slammed back into the door separating their lips, but Heather simply moved her lips to her neck, nipping the skin up to her ear "I really get you this wet Nay?" Heather husked out as her very wet finger circled her clit, "Fuck Heatherrrrr...GOD!" The blonde growled into her ear as she began to buck her hips to get more relief than what the single finger was giving to her, but Heather just moved the hand that had drifted to Naya's ass back to her stomach, pushing her into the door, stilling her hips.

"Uhhh pleaAAAAH..." Naya's begging was cut short thanks to the slender finger that was now thrusting into her at a fast pace. "Nay you're so fucking tight!" Heather was having trouble controlling her own desire with the sight and feel of the girl moaning her name uncontrollably infront of her. She pushed another finger inside her, keeping the fast pace and bumping her clit with the heel of her hand, just like Naya had done to herself earlier. The sensations the latina was feeling was like fireworks going off inside her on the forth of July building up to the big finish where the colorful explosions filled the entire sky. "I'm so uhhh close UMMM Heather!"

Naya suddenly felt the loss of the slim fingers that had brought her so close to ecstasy but never let her reach it, her eyes opened hazily to work out why Heather had stopped, and when her eyes settled on the blonde, Naya moaned at the sight before her. Heather was hungrily licking at her fingers, enjoying every last drop of the tanned girls juices, humming with pleasure as she sucked her forefinger into her mouth and bringing it out with a pop. "Sorry couldn't wait any longer, you taste like honey" she said while licking her lips.

"Shit..I swear... to god... Heather... youwillbethedeathofme" Naya managed to get out between heavy breaths. Heather had always wanted to know how she would taste and now that she knew she wanted more. And with that thought being her goal she sank to her knees and kissed Naya's belly button, her hips, her inner thighs starting just above her knee's and moving upwards, nudging tanned legs further apart as she went.

She reached the apex and couldn't help but gasp, Naya was waxed hairless like the rest of the glee girls thanks to their revealing photoshoots, but she had also said during a drunken conversation that she liked the feel of being smooth down there.

She was glistening with wetness, her clit engorged and visibly throbbing, she moved her face forward, more between the other girls legs and ran her tongue up the length of her, there moans matched each others. Heather felt like she was tasting heaven and knowing that she was the reason the brunette was so incredibly aroused, sent a jolt to her own core. And Naya was seeing stars, she'd fantasized about the blonde going down on her so often, she thought she might know what it would feel like, but it turns out her imagination sucks compared to reality.

Sure guys had given her oral before and she'd kinda liked the 30 seconds they'd do it for but this was a whole different ball game. Heather was teasing her entrance with just the right amount of pressure to make her squirm and dipped her tip of her tongue inside her, before moving it back into her own mouth, quickly savoring Naya's unique flavor, before darting it out and back into her only deeper this time, causing her to thrust against her tongue and curse under her breath.

Naya's hands found support with one wound into blonde locks, the other gripping onto the doorframe, as the dancer continued to move her tongue in and out of her at a quickening pace. When she heard Naya's gasps becoming less controlled and a hell of a lot more sexy, she moved her tongue up to her clit and swiftly entered her with two fingers. She moved her tongue in circles, guided by the noises coming from the girl above her, she curled her fingers inside her finding her g-spot almost instantly and quickened her pace of both her tongue and her fingers. She felt Naya's walls start to clench, at this Heather opened her eyes and looked up to Naya's face and watched as she thrashed her head from side to side, Heather's moved her tongue as fast as she could, from side to side across her clit that wasn't covered by the hood. Naya's walls clamped down hard on her fingers as she came harder than she had in her life, letting out a high pitched scream and chanting Heather's name over and over, as she came down from her high.

Naya's eyes opened hazy, but when she looked down and was met with piercing blues, as she finished licking her come from her fingers and then moved her mouth back between her thighs and lapped at her juices until she felt the latina's legs give out and she started sliding down the door, a tanned hand falling away from the door frame and going to grasp at a pale shoulder only to miss and grab the towel; where it had secured above her left breast. The towel fell to the floor as Heather's hands went to Naya's ass and rose to her feet pulling Naya with her, who wrapping her legs around her newly bare waist, tanned arms automatically wound their way around Heather's neck and kissed the blonde deeply, moaning as she tasted herself on the taller girl's tongue. Heather was still pushing her into the door, then decided she needed to get them to the bed as soon as possible; Heather's legs were strong but it had been a long hard day and they were beginning to shake. Naya moved her lips, peppering kisses across her jaw, reaching her ear, she sucked on the lobe sensually, pulling lightly with her teeth. Heather see's this as her best opportunity to move them the few feet; as the brunettes head was no longer obstructing her view.

Heather took a deep breath and started to carry her towards the bed. It seemed Naya was in such a dream-like state that she only just realised her legs were wrapped around skin, not a towel and Heather was naked. The tanned girl instantly opened her eyes and looked down the dancer's body, or at least the top half that wasn't obstructed by her own body, moaning at what she saw and grinding her still wet core into Heather's hard stomach in pure appreciation. Sliding one hand down from around the pale neck and cupping Heather's breast in her hand and squeezing roughly.

Heather stumbled and slammed them into the wall, breathing heavily into the latina's ear, who seemed completely unfazed by the detour, continuing her exploration of her upper body. "Fuck Nay." Which was intended to sound like a warning but came out as more of a breathless moan as Naya started to nip at her neck. "...don't...OOO...wanna...drop...AHHH...you."

Heather assumed Naya had got the picture when she felt her lips leave her neck and she stopped grinding into her. Heather composed herself slightly, moving Naya off the wall and managed to take two steps closer to the bed before she felt Naya's hand sneak between their bodies and between Heather's legs, rubbing two finger's through her folds. "So wet Heather" Naya was using her raspy, pure sex voice as she moved her head back from next to Heather's ear; where she could look at the blonde's flushed face.

Heather was looking at Naya's face, half covered with her thick dark brown curls, lips parted, hot breath tickling Heather's lips, as she worked her fingers faster through the blonde's slippery essence. Within seconds they were falling to the floor, to stop Naya hitting the floor, Heather used the last ounce of her dance skills to flip them so that Heather hit the floor hard with a "thud" and Naya landed on top of her.

**A/N Paragraph three coming soon! (as long as y'all review, cause I'm a diva like that)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Huge apologies guys, I got kidnapped by my so-called friends that dragged me up to this cabin in the middle of nowhere, which had no phone signal, no matter internet. It was like we were in a horror movie, so believe me when I say the painful wait you've had for this chapter is NOTHING compared thinking we were gonna get murdered at any second.**

**And to the anonymous message that asked me if I was Naya Rivera (made me laugh), nope I'm just a real life super hot lesbian ;) **

**Chapter 3**

Naya grated her teeth against the blonde's ear, "Umm my hero" she said in a low sultry voice. The smaller girl moved her hands to Heather's breasts, lightly massaging them, "but...I thought you said I was too cute to drop" punctuating the last word with a hard pinch to both the dancer's nipples, which Naya had intended as punishment but she was screaming out in appreciation "FUCK YES NAY...DON'T STOP!" pale hips bucking up hard against Naya's center.

She had always imagined that Heather would like it rough and now that she knew that that was reality, Naya was gonna fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk full stop, no matter walk straight. A devilish grin spread across her face, as she continued to whisper into the blondes ear, "Do you have any idea how often I've laid in bed alone touching myself, thinking about what I would do to you if I ever got the chance?" She smiled hearing Heather's breath hitch.

"You remember in New Jersey when we shared a hotel room and you came in and found me in your bed? you walked over and put your hand on my forehead asking if I was ill cause I was burning up? I wasn't ill Heather, I had just had a fucking good orgasm, cause the sheets smelled like you, and I couldn't stop myself.

And after you'd gone to sleep I went into the bathroom and moved my fingers inside myself again because you were sleeping on the sheets that I'd come on." Heather's breathing got even more shallow as she remembered that night. Naya scraped her nails over the blondes nipples on down the toned abs. "I would imagine being on top of you...just like I am now. Then I'd make you scream by pushing three fingers inside you." As she said this Naya looked down Heather's body as she watched three of her fingers thrust into the blondes tight center.

"AHHHSSSSHIT!" Heather's walls clamped down on the three unexpected fingers as they moved erratically inside her, never allowing her to adjust to the foreign fullness for more than a millisecond when she would pull her fingers out, almost completely, only to slam them in again up to the last knuckle. Heather's back was arched off the floor, a flush covering her entire body, as she was about to let go.

Naya jumped off of her before she could come, removing her wet fingers leapt onto the bed, landing on her back, with her thighs spread apart, making room for the tanned hand that was moving south on her own body. The hand smothered in Heather's juices, infront of her face as she slowly licked a different part of her fingers, savoring the taste that she wouldn't be able to get enough of.

"Uhhhh, haven't you touched yourself infront of me enough tonight." Heather managed to gasp out, completely out of breath and fully pissed off the brunette hadn't finished what she started. Heather was still on the floor, leaning up on her elbows, watching Naya lick her juices off her hand while the other teased her opening. Heather had been so close to bliss that she considered using her own hand to go the last mile. But knowing how unsatisfying that would be, compared to an orgasm induced by the sexiest girl ever, who was currently lying naked only a few feet away. Heather managed to pick herself up and flob onto the bed next to Naya. "Why didn't you let me finish?" Heather whined, taking Naya's hand from between her legs and moving it between her own thighs.

Naya gasped at the wetness at the blonde's core, that seemed to have increased tenfold since she had last touched her, no more than thirty seconds ago. The latina's eyes falling shut at the feel of how wet she was for her, the warm stickiness clouding her brain for only a second. Naya pounced ontop of the blonde, straddling her, taking the pale hand that had been guiding her own between Heather's thighs and the one clutching at her breast, pinning them both above her head. She leaned forward until their lips were only a breath apart, "You. Dropped. Me." she whispered against Heather's lips.

"Aaan...and I sacrificed myself...su..surely that deserves something?"

"Umm I guess it does, what would you like?"

"Come on Nay, you know what I want!"

"Umm... nope can't think of anything." Naya knew teasing at this level would come back round to bite her on the ass, but she couldn't resist, it was fun, well for her at least.

"What I want is for you to fuck me with those fingers that you've just been sucking on, or I swear messing with me will be the biggest mistake of your life!"

"Hmmm I've got a better idea." She leaned forward capturing the blondes lips with her own in a passion filled kiss, then peppered kisses along her jaw line to her ear. "Do you remember when I crashed at yours after the season one wrap party? We were pretty drunk and we started playing truth or dare, you chose truth and I asked you, if there was something you hadn't experienced sex-wise, that you really wanted to. Do you remember?" She felt Heather nod her head. But she could tell the blonde was having trouble breathing, no matter re-calling what the dancer's drunken self had told her that night. "You said no one had ever gone down on you before...how about we change that."

Heather's body unconsciously rose pressing into the brunette's, gasping at the thought of finally knowing what it would feel like to have the strongest muscle in the human body, rubbing, thrusting and caressing her most sensitive area. She felt Naya's hand's loosen around her wrists, that had been holding her to the bed and slid them down her arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind.

The latina's lips came down for a heartfelt kiss that she hoped would kill any reservations Heather might have about her taking her oral virginity, but by the way her hips were already rocking against the bed, she knew that this wasn't really an issue. Naya moved down the blondes body, peppering kisses down her stomach, tanned hands finding their way to her breasts, where she flicked at her nipples with her thumb nail causing Heather's breath to hitch and arch her back further into the hands that were manipulating her in the best way possible.

Once Naya reached her core, she bit her bottom lip as her senses were overwhelmed, Heather's unique aroma, the heat coming from her center, the feel of the dancer's stomach muscle contracting as her hands moved down to hold her thighs apart, the way her juices were glistening all over her pussy. She wished she had the self-control of a saint for just a little more teasing, but having a lack of self-control is how it started when Naya decided to masturbate in Heather's room. She put her tongue onto Heather's clit moving it in slow circles, "Holy fuck!" as Heather thrust her hips against Naya's mouth. Tanned hands pushed her hips further into the mattress to try and still her movements, when she thought she had enough control of the blonde she moved her tongue faster over her clit, looking up to she Heather moving her head from side to side against the pillow, her mouth slightly open breathing heavily, eyes squeezed tightly shut and both hands fisted tight in the sheets.

"Nay, I'm s...soo close." At this Naya stopped her tongues movements, and placed a soft kiss to the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Not yet baby." Naya spoke with her mouth still right next to her core sending sweet vibrations through the dancers body. The brunette moved from the girls clit further south and felt a moan escape her as she saw a little stream of creamy fluid flowing from her body, Naya had never thought it would be possible to get Heather as turned on as she evidently was. Her tongue licked the blondes outer lips cleaning off her juices, Naya knew she would never be able to get enough of Heather's taste and would readily give up sushi in a second if she got taste Heather for the rest of her life.

Naya's tongue moved past her outer lips and pushed just the tip of her tongue into her, eyes flicking up to the other girls face, Heather was gasping and moaning uncontrollable, the pleasure evident in her face and her entire body. She continued to watch her face as she pushed her tongue in deeper, Heather threw her head back gripping the sheets tightened in her fists, turning her knuckles white. She twisted her tongue inside her and was surprised to feel the rough patch of tissue nowhere near as deep as where her g-spot was, and where she assumed most women's was. She experimented with her new found discovery and pushed her tongue hard against her upper wall, eliciting a high-pitched "UHHHHH SHIT!", her hips raising off the bed despite the tanned hands attempting to still her. Naya slipped her tongue out of the blonde licking her lips, letting the dancer calm down slightly before went back to work. "Nay what the hell was that...felt so fucking good." Naya smirked, she'd never felt so much power over Heather before, she had to admit it was a nice feeling having the girl she'd fallen for, completely at her mercy. "Ready for more?" Heather nodded her head frantically, chewing on her bottom lip, desperately trying to prepare herself for what was coming next, knowing she wasn't going to last much longer. Naya pushed her tongue back inside her and thrust it in and out a few times then went back to that special spot, drawing circles with the tip of her tongue. One of Heather's hands bunched in Naya's hair as the latina moved her right arm further around Heather's hip so that her fingers could brush over the blondes clit as she continued delivering the most delicious pleasure know man to the girl she was in love with.

Heather's moans were getting louder and she could feel her walls tightening around her tongue, with a few last hard stokes of her tongue and fast movement of her fingers, Heather was coming hard on her tongue, which continued to move inside her, trying to prolong her orgasm as long as possible.

"OOOH FUCK! NAY NAY NAYAAAAAAH!" The sight before Naya was not one she would forget anytime soon, Heather was panting her name like a mantra, her hair plastered to her face, a pink blush covering her chest and cheeks, a thin sheen of sweat making her body glisten. The gush of fluid that flowed into her mouth was welcomed by her tongue, making sure to lap it all up.

After her juices had been all cleaned up, she crawled up Heather's limp body and kissed her deeply letting the blonde taste herself on her tongue earning her hearty moan, causing her to giggle against her lips. She rolled off of the blonde still trying to recover from her orgasm and snuggled into her side. "I think...I'm dead" Heather breathlessly mumbled.

"Well hey, at least you died happy." Naya was still giggling at how long it was taking her to recover.

"Amen."

"How about we get some sleep and maybe you won't wake up dead." Heather also chuckled at this, slightly less breathless than she had been a minute ago. She managed to turn her body slightly facing the latina and joined their lips together for a sweet kiss.

"Love you Nay" she whispered against her lips.

"Love you too Heather" she whispered back. They fell asleep in each others arms blissfully unaware that Dianna and Lea's room was on the other side of Heather's. And the walls weren't exactly thick, much to the girls dismay.

**A/N Ok guys, did I get ya all hot and bothered ;) Well I can squeeze one more chapter out of this one if you want, but you gotta let me know. Thanks for all the reviews every single one makes me want to write more, so gimme gimme, pretty pretty pleeeease :D**


End file.
